Our Last Moment
by Sofia998
Summary: A short one shot of what would have happened in my point of view if Bella hadn't made it to Edward in New Moon, does contain a mystery that may evolve into a story at a later date. Please let me know what you think R&R thank you!


Basically, I was living in a world of undeniable chance at the moment. I didn't know if I would make it to Edward on time, or if I would -typically- fall whilst trying to save the guy that I loved. It seemed quite humorous that a year previous this situation was in reverse as Edward raced to save my life from the cold sadistic hands of James. It wasn't an amusing thought-how could it be-when any second now the love of my life- or preferred existence was so close to being tarnished from the world. I couldn't dwell on that thought if I wanted to not distract myself. But my mind was already beginning to wonder on what would happen if I didn't come out of this alive.

Despite Alice's fragile promise that I would leave here alive, I knew that I wouldn't be going home. When it would come to it, it would be my job to make sure that Alice leaves here, in one piece. If all is tarnished by the loss of my Edward she has to make it home, I cannot separate her from Jasper. That is cruelty that is beyond what I could harbour. As I thought about it, my memories that I had concentrated on blocking out for so long seeped through my barriers. I had banished my memories of him, only re-visiting the past when absolute necessary-such as the times where I wished he was with me.

The sun was high in the sky, blistering in all its heat, swerving in all its brilliance, as I ran down the cobbled back street I noticed high blood red banners illustrating the magnitude of Saint Marcus's day. Volterra was extremely beautiful, surrounding by ancient magnificent buildings that towered on high, and it was the sort of place you could imagine in a peaceful daydream. You would suspect the sense of peace and prosperity that places like this would toll, but for me it just brought fear and depth. I hadn't really thought about the end properly, and not like last year. It was a terrifying concept, I hadn't even said a proper goodbye to Charlie and I felt bad because of that. Alice was nowhere in sight as I ran, my breath was coming heavy and hard, I hoped the plaza wasn't too far from here, however, I had to keep running, in a chance of maybe.

I was beginning to pant, then I saw the tip of the clock tower, and it strung a beat indicating the presence of the hour. _Dong _it screamed as the people below in red robes danced ritually around the fountain, they were brilliant but there was only one thing on my mind right now. _Edward_.

Then I saw him, underneath the clock tower, hiding in the shadows. My heart swelled at the sight of him, his flawless appearance, peering out at the people before him. His eyes closed and he took a step. It all happened so fast, and there was nothing I could do to stop him, I was still on the other side of the plaza. He took a direct step into the sunlight. His skin glittered, like thousands of diamonds plastered on his skin, but simultaneously it was smooth, like marble. I had only seen him before this once before in the meadow. Tears light my eyes.

"No!" I shout, loud hard, screeching and instantly regretting my sudden out burst of despair, I brought the attention of the bystanders to the glittering man stood in the direct sunlight.

Many people in the crowd screamed, shouted, and ran away. I stood absolutely still as the scene cleared like hot-wire.

"Edward," I whispered, I knew he heard my as his onyx eyes met mine, "why?" I said softly gently, as we were both destined to die.

He did something I had not anticipated his eye actually shed a tear, _a tear_, I thought he had been frozen in time, but he fell to the floor, pounding the floor with immense force shattering the plaza. I ran over to him the floor vibrating with every hit.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He muttered over and over again, repeating it, hitting the floor on each syllable. I flailed my arms comforting on him. He stopped still, turning to me.

"This, this isn't possible." He said, feeling my touch, his ice-cold hands tracing my face. He then brought me into such a heart felt hug, I cried. We both did. Edward was actually crying.

We heard a sadistic laugh from behind us, and as we looked up, tears in our eyes, I saw hooded vampires crowd around us. That was our last moment together.


End file.
